This invention particularly relates to seismic (from the Greek-language word seismos, meaning--"shock" or shake) detector devices having means for sensing and instantly announcing quake occurrence on a celestial body. More specifically, the disclosure concerns earthquake detection apparatus employing a mercury-switch motion detector, including the combination of illumination and radio devices; and, additionally relating to both smoke-alarm and CM(CarbonMonoxide, also termed CO)-alarm devices. Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,816 (filed: April 1972) shows a type of electrically operated device designed to detect an inordinately high level of CM presence in the air. The device employs an adjustable semiconductor resistance-medium detector-element which is heated to obtain control of the detection level as appropriate for the application. However, the heat involved cn pose a fire-hazard;--moreover, current demand of this type of CM-detector is beyond that considered practical for preferred drycell-battery dependent operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,196 (filed: March 1981) is shown an earthquake alarm system for a installation in the ceiling of a building, wherein is employed a starburst plurality of azimuth encircling inertial (mechanically movable weights) sensor-switches, any one of which can function directionally in displaced fashion to complete a NO(normally-open) electrical-circuit. Although the shown ring of some 20 to 26 sensor-switches is probably not a practical consideration, the further combination of a resultantly activated light, also set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,922 (filed: May 1987 for an earthquake safety-light) in cooperation with an audible-alarm and a spoken-announcement is relevant to this disclosure. However, here the notion of a spoken-announcement is provided in the form of a preprogrammed statement, such as instructions for orderly evacuation of a building for example. No real-time emergency announcement capability is contemplated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,164 (filed: June 1990) is shown a biomimetic-sensor which simulates human response to airborne toxins, in which is discussed the problem of CM detection among devices such as catalysts, which experience a an impractically short functional-life substantially less than one year. However, while the function of the disclosure appears capable of mimicking human response to CM toxin with regard to sensitivity and affinity, by use of a chemical-reagent molecular encapsulant, the device has thus far appeared reliable little beyond a year;--which is not considered commercially to be very viable. Accordingly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,273 (filed: December 1992) the same inventor (M. E. Goldstein) introduced a compact CM-detector system featuring means for convenient periodic CM-detector and battery unit replacement, as a disposable plug-in module. In this regard, a Forbes-magazine (Jan. 13, 1997, Pg.--52) article gave a rather blistering evaluation of less-costly home type CM-detectors,--said prone to register false-alarms, owing to overly sensitive detection devices. A study by the national GRI(GasResearch-lnstitute) indicated that 87% of the alarms triggered by CM-sensors built to UL's(Underwriters-Laboratories Inc.) 1995-standard,--were false! Even worse, in another GRI study 9 out of 24 UL-certified CM-alarms even failed to go-off when they should have! There being no way to know for sure if the CM-sensors really worked properly, as the "test-button" is actually merely a check on circuitry-continuity and of the battery! Thus, on October 1996 the GRI helped issue a stricter new standard, endorsed by the U.S. Consumer-product Safety-commission,--requiring two new key features. CM-alarms must now be insensitive to safe-levels of CM, and must include a mechanism by which the CM-sensor is actually proven to be functioning properly. The first company to meet the new standard is said to be AimSafety Corp. of Texas, selling through retail-stores such as Sears, Target, Wal-Mart. There remains consumer confusion over product-reliability, with some product sales-literature stating no periodic replacement of their CM-sensor is required. It is said that electrochemical CM-sensors register better responsiveness, sensitivity, and selectivity, on the order of 10-100 times over semiconductor type CM-detectors. Readings of 0.1-100/PPMV(parts per million by volume) being characteristic for electrichemical CM-sensors, with federal groups such as OSHA(Occupational Safety & Health Administration and the EPA(Environmental Protection Agency) now endorsing a low 9/PPMV (a reading of only 4/PPMV indicative of potential health hazard if ongoing).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,310 (field: April 1992) is shown a believed practical, reliable, and less-costly CM-sensor unit of the electrochemical amperometric type operating off a 9v-drycell battery. This CM-sensor comprises a reference-electrode, plus a sensing-electrode formed by a polypropylene-plastic vial containing an electrolyte such as a low-evaporative sulfuric-acid gell, in combination with an activated-carbon air-filter containing permanganate-salt. An electronic-circuit is set forth, but is is not being presented herein as prior-art since the instant invention hereof does not intend to set forth any manner of improved CM-sensor device circuit; but only to operate in conjunction with the best available conventional practice.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,195 (filed: September 1989, to Quakeawake Corp.) is shown an earthquake alarm unit employing two cylinderical mercury/tilt-switches arranged at a right-angle to one another, in which the sensitivity is said to be regulated according to the degree of inclination to which the two mercury-switches are set. The two angularly opposed mercury-switches are further rotationally mounted on a horizontal-axis enabling 360-degree adjustment, which is of dubious value. More modern jiggle-switches are considered to be more suitable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,209 (field: March 1991) is shown a rechargable-battery powered emergency-light apparatus, serving in event of main electrical line-current interruption; at which time the portable-light is unplugged from the main line-current receptacle and hand-carried as desired. The portable-lamp includes a sensor capable of detecting indoor presence of at least one of the following occurrences:--natural-gas fumes, smoke, abnormal heat, flame; including a separate CPU(central electronic-processing unit) for each said occurance. While the 3-position control-switch ("O"-off) has no provision for the light to activate automatically while the lamp is dependant upon the main line-current wall-receptacle, in switch-positions "I" & "II" an audible-alarm can activate while plugged-in. Provision is also given for sending a wireless radio-relay from the portable apparatus, as to detection of such an emergency occurrence, to an announcement-alarm station situated elsewhere in the building for example.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,224 is merely shown an power-failure emergency batery-powered light-fixture for a stairwell; while in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,889 (filed: February 1992) is shown a battery-powered earthquake detecting wall-lamp, employing a conventional commercially available tilt-sensitive type mercury-switch as it's sensory device. Included in critical combination with the mercury-switch is a novel plunger-switch device which becomes biased when the wall-hung lamp tips askew, and activates the N.O.(normally-open) mercury-switch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,223 (filed: December 1990 via Japan) is shown special earthquake sensitive mercury-switch device having a tiny cup-like metal casing, including a central recess portion thereto, serving to pool the liquid-metal. The casing serves tantamount to one electrical conductor or electrode, plus at least two (preferably three or more) of the second conductor electrodes are disposed circumferentially around a droplet of Mercury liquid located via gravity into the recess. The Mercury is thus able to sensitively respond, making electrical continuity between the casing and the second conductor, in reaction to vibration or resonance thereto sufficient as to cause the N.O.-switch to close.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,076 (filed: June 1995) is shown an earth-tremor responsive light in which is featured a special switch employing a metal-ball within an annular cavity having a bottom-surface which slopes only slightly to the center of the cavity. A plunger is delicately rested atop the ball, whereupon any lateral shift of the ball (owing to inertial effect of the ball's mass during earth movement) enables the spring-loaded plunger to instantly bias down completing a Norm.Open/electrical-circuit. Upon closing of the circuit, a light-bulb is lit from power of two drycell-batteries. The device is referenced here, in as much as it appears possibly tantamount in effectiveness to the immediately preceding referenced mercury-switch device, and therefore the ball & plunger methodology set forth is considered a good example of an alternate class type seismic sensor-device.
The preceding patent-art demonstrates there continues to be a need for new and improved earthquake indicating lighting apparatus addressing both the problems of ease of use, along with effectiveness of construction; and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this apparent need. Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. Accordingly, the instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved CM-alerting device, commercially referred to as the EQ-ALERT.TM., currently being developed for production under auspices of M&J-Mfg./Mkt.Co., exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.